naruto_akkipudenfandomcom-20200213-history
Travis
Overview Travis is the shinobi who resides in both The Hidden Cloud and The Hidden Leaf village. He is a member of both the Uzumaki and Uchiha clan. Travis' advanced chakra control gained him the nickname Elemental Prodigy. '''Known for his incredible eyesight, he could see through most gen jutsus with ease. Unlike normal Uchihas, who have red eyes while using sharingan, Travis has blue eyes, giving him the trademark nickname '''Blue eyes of the Leaf and Cloud. His dream is to be the first person to become a kage in both the Hidden Cloud, and the Hidden Leaf villages, but the chances of that are quite slim. Apperence Travis looks and build are very similar to A, except he has light/dark blue hair and gotee, but a yellow mustash and eyebrows. He normally wears no shirt, and instead wears a large blueish purple trench coat which he says keeps his large reserves of chakra under control. He wears gauntlents and a belt similar to A as well, except they have a blue color to them. Personality Travis, despite his accomplishments and intelligence, is very lazy and unfocused person. He never seems to stay on task, always wondering off to find something better to do. In school, he almost never payed attention to his teachers, always pulling pranks in both the leaf and cloud. During low ranking missions (D to low B), Travis rushes in without listening to orders, mainly getting the job done one way or another or messing up and costing them more ryo than the mission was worth. However, during high ranking missions (High B to S rank), Travis reamins on task, fooling around only when he feels the time calls for it. When it asboutely calls for it, Travis can be quite serious, especially when jokes go too far. Background Travis was born in the hidden cloud village, where his parents dropped him off when he was a baby. How no one found him until his parents were gone is unknown. He was taken in by the Rikage and raised for quite some time. He'd normally wonder off to nearby villages, but after stumbling into Naruto Uzumaki, who showed him the hidden leaf village for the very first time, it became his main hang out spot. After awakening his sharingan after hearing about the supposed death of Killer B. It took him two years to perfect the use of the sharingan, but hid it from A and the rest of his village, only showing it off to people in the hidden leaf Story TBA Jutsu Ninjutsu Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu Due to his mass reserves of chakra, Travis is able to use the multi shadow clone jutsu up to 5 times before showing effect such as fatigue. With this, Travis can also empower his clons with chakra elements, enhancing their chakra nature they can use best. For example, Travis could use the multi shadow clone jutsu once, and have all of his clones focus on the lighting release, rather then ranging their chakra natures out to the other 4 elements. By comboing this elemental enhancement with his natural skill of the other elements, he can make his attacks that much stronger. However, he is also found fighting with his clones, learning and perfecting his skills each and every time. Travis learned this after stealing the scroll to the techique and then putting it back before anyone noticed in the hidden leaf village. Ever since then, he's never forgotten it, or how the techique works. Much like A, travis can also transform his taijutsu with ninutsu, creating Lightning Release Armour, Fire Release Armour, Water Release Armour, Wind Release Armour, and Earth Release Armour in the process. Taijutsu Travis' Taijutsu is far superior than his Ninjutsu and Genjutsu. Travis is known as Blue Comet of the Leaf and Cloud due to his abnormal amounts of speed, strength, and reflexes. He moves seemingly like a blur of light, able to push his opponent down and barrage them with a flurry of attacks before stopping and running off. The strength and speed he displays is nearly on par with the openning two out of the Eight inner gates. Whenever someone asks him how he gained this level of power, Travis remarks "I focus on my normal fighting skills, then ninjutsu. You haven't seen anything yet." This suggests that despite already showing abnormal amounts of strength and speed alike, Travis is only getting better and better in Taijutsu, and once combined with Ninjutsu, his attacks could be on a whole nother scale. Strong Fist This is Travis' fighting style. Due to his insane amount of strength, it's quite easy for Travis to break the bones of his opponents, sometimes without meaning too. When and sometimes when not armoured with an element, Travis is able to break through weapons such as swords or even bows. Genjutsu Travis is not skilled in Genjutsu in the slightest. The only times he uses Genjutsu is accidently while using sharingan. He could also use genjutsu not only to trap his opponent in a reaccouring dream or nightmare, but also force them into using up large amounts of chakra displaying techiques, which Travis then learns after watching it done. These Genjutsus are very powerful ones, but can easily be broke if the person is able to realize that they are inside of it, or if they are touched. Even though he's not skilled in it, he easily sees through the strongest of genjutsus, doing so by coming to his senses. Bukijutsu Travis' skill with weapons, for the most part, surpasses his skills in taijutsu. Though he does carry average shinobi tools on him at all times, he also carries a large sword that's half his size and weights alot as well. Travis created this sword himself after gathering materials that best mixed with the chakra natures he used, that being all of them. When it was finally complete after 10 long days, Travis was able to focus all 5 different chakra natures, including combinations he could think of, into the blade, increasing the damage it could do. The strongest chakra nature he focused into it was storm, which is exactly what he specilizes in. With that knowledge, Travis never forgets to take this into battle with him, knowing that its going to be one of his most useful weapons. He also knows how to use staffs and bows, also able to focus his chakra into arrow like structures. Eight Gates Much to his adoptive family, and the members of the leaf villages shock, Travis has learned the Eight inner gates. Of course, people assumed that it was Guy or Lee who showed these gates to Travis during his time there, but it was revealed that Travis managed to learn the Eight inner Gates through practice and sheer willpower. If compared to the normal eight gates, Travis uses an enhanced version, one that not only boost his strength and speed, but also his chakra control and use. By only releasing the first gate, Travis displayed speeds not even the kages could keep up with. This showed that Travis' speed and strength might have increased to such an extreme level, that he could surpass the kages with it alone. Travis, despite saying he could open all 8 with ease, as only opened up to the 3rd gate, but showed prolonged fatigue and less chakra use as a result. Travis states that instead of using his own life force up to activate them, he sacrifces a chakra nature to power the form, which would suggest that if Travis opened up all 8 gates, he could possibly lose the ablity to use chakra completely, instead of dying from it like others might. Forbidden Art: Storm Lotus! Storm Lotus is the strongest techique Travis knows, and also the most dangerous. This jutsu was preformed after Travis opened the 3rd gate for the very first time. During one of his missions, he was, for the first time, out numbered and outmatched. Unable to accept that he might be defeated, Travis awakened the eight inner gates, shocking his team mates along with those he faced. He quickly took down his opponents, except one in particular, who could still take on Travis even after he opened the first and second gate. Deciding to push the boundries in order to make sure both the people he was going to protect, as well as his team mates, he opened the third gate. The increase in power sent Travis into a fury, brutally rushing his opponent and attacking them over and over again without mercy. The fury he displayed was so great, the weather itself began to become disruppted by it. Once Travis nearly had his opponent beat, he rocketed into the sky at full speed, and shot right back down, digging his fist stright into the mans stomach. The force was so great, the surrounding area was completely leveled, and a massive lighting bolt rained down on the two of them. When everything was said and done, Travis had barely managed to keep awake, having used up a large amount of chakra in order to deliver powerful blow. Finishing up the mission, Travis was told to rest for a week to recover his strength, but in surprise to everyone else, it took Travis 9 days of rest to return to his former self. It was suggested Travis never use the "Storm Lotus" as they called it again, and he promised not to unless there was absoutely no choice. Having grown far stronger since then, the strength of his Storm Lotus is unknown, but Travis has never been pushed to use it since that day. Dōjutsu Sharingan Travis first awakened the sharingan after hearing about the death of Killer B, who was Travis' adoptive uncle. Travis remained unaware he had this ablity for 2 years, until he finally activated it all by himself during a mission. Unlike a normal uchiha's Sharingan, once Travis activates his, his color of his eyes is blue, not red. Another thing is that unlike other uchiha's, who go through the curse and stages of hatred, Travis never went through this, even though he achived all 3 tomoes through countless training. If the fact Travis didn't go through the stages of hatred, and that his sharingan was blue instead of red wasn't enough, Travis continued to develop tomes until there were a of 6, each one doubling the strength of the orginal 3. When all 6 become active, and his comrade died infront of him in battle, Travis was able to awaken his Mangekyō Sharingan. Mangekyō Sharingan TBA Stats Theme Trivia *This page took 5 days to create. 95% of it was actually created in 6 hours after this page is published. Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Jonin Category:Shinobi Category:No Clan Category:Pages added by SS3Tre Category:Ninja Category:Human